In media distribution systems, such as a cable, and satellite or Internet-based systems, users can record broadcast programs using a Digital Video Recorder (DVR) function of a user's set-top terminal. The digital data for the recorded program is stored locally in a user's set-top terminal or at some auxiliary storage unit. The user that recorded the program is then free to view the program at any time. However, the recorded program can be viewed only on the user device that recorded it, and only by the user who has access to that user device.